Revenge
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Tsunahime Sawada, mengelami kejadian mengerikan setelah kehilangan cincin pemberian nii-channya. AU. OC. OOC
1. The Ring

**-Disclaimer, Amano Akira-**

The Ring...

"_Tsunayoshi, kemarilah..."_

"_Iya, ada apa _nii-chan_?"_

"_Kemarikan tanganmu..."_

"_Waahh... cantiknya..."_

"_Hadiah dari _nii-chan_ karena Tsunayoshi jadi anak yang baik. Anggap ini sebagai jimatmu Tsunayoshi."_

"_Aaahh... terimakasih _nii-chan_..."_

"_Dengan ini, _nii-chan_ merasa bisa menjaga Tsunayoshi..."_

"Nii-chan_ 'kan selalu menjaga Tsuna..."_

"_Ahahaa... iyaa..."_

...

"Are... aku terlambat!" sosok gadis mungil berambut cokelat berantakan yang baru bangun tidur ini berlari terburu-buru di kamar apartemennya, bersiap untuk sekolah. Berantakan. Itu yang bisa mendiskripsikan apa yang bisa dilihat di apartemen ini. Suara-suara berisik bisa didengar ketika ia bersiap dan mencoba untuk tidak terlambat ke sekolah pagi ini.

.

"Yo! Tsuna... kau kesiangan lagi?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang senada dengan protagonis yang bernama Tsunahime Sawada.

"_Nee_... Yamamoto, tumben kau juga baru berangkat?" Tsuna membalas sambil membenarkan dasinya.

"Aah, aku tadi membantu _Oyajii_ menata warung sushi..." Yamamoto Takeshi, teman sekelas juga sahabat Tsuna.

"Waahh... pasti senang ada makanan enak tiap pagi, apa aku boleh mampir sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tentu! Ayo cepat kita berangkat!"

"Aah, iyaa..."

Brugh

Karena mungkin kurang waspada Tsuna menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh. Orang itu berdiri membelakangi Tsuna. Penampilannya mencurigakan. Jaket hitam dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Ne_... Tsuna, kau tak apa?" Yamamoto membantu Tsuna berdiri.

"I-iyaa... aah... _gomen ne_..." Tsuna segera membungkuk setelah benar-benar berdiri, meminta maaf akan keteledorannya. Orang yang ditabraknya tadi hanya diam dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

"Aneh..." komentar Yamamoto.

"Gyaa... jam berapa ini...!"

Mereka bergegeas kesekolah dengan berlari karena tak mau jika harus terlambat dan menjadi korban ketua komite kedisiplinan SMP Namimori di hari yang cerah ini. Tanpa mereka sadari sesuatu yang kecil berkilau milik Tsuna jatuh dan tertinggal karena jatuh tadi. Sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukiran simpel berwarna emas dan perak. Sebuah cincin. Seseorang yang melihat dan tertarik mengambilnya lalu menyimpannya dalam saku kemejanya.

.

"Hiieeee... Tidaaaakkk!" Tsuna berteriak dengan pandangan horor ke jari manis kanannya.

"Tsuna-_chan_, kau kenapa sih?!" tegur seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Cincinku! Hilaang!" histerisnya sambil berjingkraak panik dan celingukan mencari keberadaan benada yang seharusnya menjadi bandul gelang itu.

"Hee... kau ini ceroboh sekali. Mungkin tertinggal..." Yamamoto menyahuti dengan nada agak canggung.

"Ti-tidak! Tadi pagi aku masih melihatnya terpasang..." ucap Tsuna lemas. Seketika suasana menjadi suram setelah Tsuna mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Ayo kita cari!" Yamamoto berseru memecah kesuraman.

"_Hontou ni_?" Tsuna berbinar penuh harapan.

"Iya! Aku akan membantu!" seru gadis berambut cokelat di samping Tsuna, Kyoko Sasagawa. Mendengar seruan yang cukup keras itu seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"Te-terima kasih, Yamamoto, Kyoko-_chan_..."

"Hei, ada apa?" seorang siswa bertanya.

"Kami akan mencari cincin Tsuna yang hilang!" seru Yamamoto.

Hening.

"Boleh aku membantu?" seorang siswa bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"A-aku juga mau bantu!" siswa lain dan yang lainnya bersahutan meminta izin untuk membantu.

"E-eehh..." Tsuna sendiri bingung dengan kesukarelaan teman-temannya itu.

"Yosh! Kami semua akan membantumu Tsuna!" seorang berkaca mata dengan rambut raven lurus memberitahu Tsuna setelah semuanya kembali tenang.

"E-ehh.. te-terima kasih, semuanya..." jawab Tsuna kikuk.

"Apa Tsuna-_chan_ mau menginap ditempatku?" Kyoko menawarkan.

"Eeh? Kenapa? A-apa tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Tidaakk.. aku malah senang akan ditemani Tsuna-_chan_..." ia tersenyum riang.

"Ba-baiklaahh..."

Dari kejadian ini adakah yang terasa ganjil? Hmm... jika terasa maka sebaiknya kalian para _readers_ pertimbangkan apa mau melanjutkan membacanya atau tidak. Author yang gelap mata karena sesuatu sedang ada dipuncak emosi yang sangat jarang tercapai. Jadi... mau dilanjutkan?

.

"Kyoko-_chan_... maaf ya sudah merepotkan... hehee..." ucap Tsuna kikuk karena terus diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja Tsuna rasa ada yang aneh.

"Aah, tak apa kok... lagi pula _nii-san_ pasti senang Tsuna-_chan_ berkunjung." Kyoko tersenyum.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyoko. Sekopor penuh pakaian Tsuna diseret berdua. Mereka berjalan dengan senyum ceria sampai saat melalui toko elektronik yang televisinya menyalakan siaran...

'...kecelakaan terjadi dengan cepat dan tak ada saksi mata yang sempat melihatnya. Kecelakaan tersebut menyebabkan satu korban tewas...'

Kyoko yang mendengarnya membatu di tengah jalan dengan tatapan ngeri, Tsuna hanya memperhatikan dengan heran. Hingga seseorang menegur mereka karena berhenti ditengah jalan.

"E-eh... _ano_... Tsuna-_chan_... a-ayo..."

"Ba-baik..."

Dalam benak Kyoko, ia berharap itu hanya kebetulan. Hmm... memangnya ada apa dengan kecelakaan itu?

"Uwaa... Tsuna mau menginap yaa... ini EXTREME! Kenapa tak memberitahuku dulu Kyoko? Aku akan memasak banyak dengan EXTREMEE!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut putih terlalu bersemangat yang mengenakan celemek yang membukakan pintu rumah, yang pastinya rumah Kyoko.

"I-iya... _nii-san_... Tsuna akan merepotkan untuk beberapa waktu... hehee..."

"Aah, kalau ada Tsuna tidak akan terasa merepotkan. Pasti akan menyenangkan TO THE EXTREME... ayo masuk, aku akan masak untukmu dengan EXTREME." tuturnya ramah.

"Baik..!" seru Tsuna dan Kyoko.

.

"Jadi... di mana kira-kira kau kehilangan cincinmu Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto ketika mereka sudah berkumpul di kelas pagi berikutnya.

"_Ne_... setelah keluar apartemen aku masih memainkan cincinku, lalu bertemu Yamamoto, setelah itu kesekolah..." Tsuna memasang ekspresi berpikir. Dia lemah dalam hal mengingat.

"Ahh, kau menabrak seseorang di jalan! Mungkin terjatuh saat itu...!" semua perhatian memusat pada Yamamoto.

"I-iya... benar..."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Bagai mana wajahnya?"

"E-eeehh... pelan-pelan..." protes Tsuna yang kerepotan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"A-aku tak tahu persis seperti apa dia..."

"Iya, dia mencurigakan! Dia memakai jaket tebal hitam dan topi menutupi wajahnya."

"Benar begitu Tsuna?" tanya Kyoko.

"Be-begitulah..." jawab Tsuna tak yakin.

"Baik... kita telusuri dulu jalan yang biasanya kau lalui saat kesekolah..."

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa terdengar dan membuat semua yang ada dikelas itu menoleh kearah orang yang berdiri terengah di ambang pintu. Siswa berkaca mata berambut raven lurus yang menggenggam selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Ke-ketua... ada apa?"

"Yoru? Kau kenapa?"

"Ga-gawat!" siswa yang tak lain dalah ketua kelas yang bernama Yoru itu berseru dengan suara ketakutan. Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya langsung mengerti dan merubah ekspresi mereka menjadi sama. Takut. Lalu memandang Tsuna prihatin dan khawatir. Tsuna memasang wajah tak mengerti. Singkatnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayo kita cari bersama-sama sepulang sekolah!" Yamamoto si mood maker berseru memecah suasana yang begitu hening dan suram.

"Baik!" semua siswa berseru dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi cerah dan bersemangat kembali.

"T-terimakasih..." Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran penuh tanda tanya. Berpikir positif bukankah lebih baik?

.

"Tsuna... kau tak apa ikut mencari?" Yoru bertanya pada Tsuna ketika mereka berada di tempat Tsuna tempo hari terjatuh.

"I-iya... malah tidak enak 'kan kalau kalian yang repot-repot mencari aku malah diam saja..."

"Uum, kalau begitu ayo berusahaa...!" Yamamoto berseru dan disahut teman-teman lain yang sudah mulai menyusup ketempat-tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan cincin itu jatuh. Tsuna juga ikut mencari.

"Yoru-_kun_..." seorang siswi yang sekelas berambut cokelat gelap menegur Yoru, dia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi huruf-huruf berderet membentuk kalimat yang memberikan suatu informasi pada Yoru. "I-itu... hasil dari pencarian di beberapa siaran televisa dan surat kabar..." pencarian sebenarnya dibagi menjadi dua tim. Satu untuk pengalih perhatian Tsuna mereka mencari disekitar tempat awal cincin itu mungkin terjatuh. Dan tim kedua yang melakukan tugas pencarian sebenarnya dengan mencari informasi kemungkinan cincin itu berada sekarang.

"i-inii... cepat sekali merembet... apa orang yang mengambilnya jahat semua?"

"Ti-tidak semuanya... beberapa hanya kebetulan... bahkan dokter yang mengurusi korban yg sempat menyimpannya juga..."

"Semakin parah dari yang saat itu..."

"Ini menakutkan... Yoru-_kun_..."

"Bukan kau saja Hana... semua yang sedang mencari di sini takut..."

"A-aku mengerti..."

Percakapan dua orang itu hampir seperti berbisik, mereka mengalih pandangkan pandangan mereka kearah Tsuna. Menatap Tsuna yang penuh dengan semangat dengan tatapan miris. Hey, tidakkah kalian harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi?

"Apa sebaiknya minta tolo-"

"Tidak, jangan dulu... atau mereka akan mengambilnya. Kita ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Tsuna."

"Ba-baik..."

.

"Haahh... lelah~" gumam Tsuna lesu setelah kembali dari pencarian yang tak menemukan hasil. Sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipi Tsuna. Botol air mineral.

"Minumlah..." Yamamoto tersenyum ramah.

"_Ne_... maaf ya aku jadi sangat merepotkan hahaa..."

"Begitukah? Kurasa Tsuna tidak seperti itu... sesama teman harus saling tolong menolong 'kan?" bantah halus Yamamoto.

"Uum, benar juga... terima kasih ya..."

"Tak masalah... semuanya juga merasa ingin membantu Tsuna-_chan_ kok..." Kyoko menyahut dan duduk disebelah Tsuna.

CKIIITTT... BRAK!

Baru saja mereka mulai asik mengobrol sambil istirahat, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi tepat di depan mereka. Sebuah Mobil tank pengangkut bahan bakar minyak menabrak sebuah mini bus berpenumpang. Tank itu terguling dan beberapa minyak tercecer ke jalanan. Bagian depannya penyok dan naik menindih bagian tengah mini bus yang miring dan sudah tak berbentuk.

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Kyoko terpaku menyaksikan kejadian itu, teman-teman lainnya menyusul ikut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa orang panik menghindar, ada yang mencoba menolong dengan mencari korban, ada yang menelepon ambulans.

"Mungkinkah..." Yoru berbisik. Ia memiliki 60% keyakinan bahwa itu sebuah kecelakaan karena hal tidak logis.

Pats.

Percikan-percikan api keluar dari kabel-kabel yang putus bagian bawah minibus. Hanya percikan kecil. Tak ada dari orang-orang selain teman-teman Tsuna yang menyadarinya. Yamamoto yang pertama kali sadar akan keberadaan percikan api dari kabel putus dan konslet itu.

"Ti-tidak... HEY! KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN MENDEKAT! LARIII!" tapi suaranya yang agak jauh dari tempat kejadian hanya beberapa saja yang mendengarkan dan berekspresi bingung. "CEPAT LARI BODOOOH! BERBAHAYA!"

"IYA CEPAT LARI DARI SANA! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Yoru ikut mengingatkan tapi tak ada yang terlalu perduli dengan mereka.

"Cih! Sial! Sebaiknya kita lari dulu! Tak ada gunanya mengingatkan!" Yoru berdecih. Dan saat ia membalikkan badan dan mulai berlari, percikan itu sudah mencapai bahan bakar minyak yang tercecer di jalan. Yamamoto dan Kyoko menyeret Tsuna yang panik. Teman-temannya juga ikut lari menghindari tempat itu. Hingga dijarak yang cukup jauh dan aman suara ledakan besar terdengar menggema disertai api yang berkobar besar melalap apa yang dilewatinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi..." Tsuna lemas dan terduduk saat teman-temannya berhenti membawanya lari dan menoleh untuk mendapatkan pemandangan merah yang melahap bangunan-bangunan didekatnya.

"Hana..." panggil Yoru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kebakaran besar yang terjadi dalam sekejap itu.

"I-iya... Yoru-_kun_..."

"Hubungi tim pencari data... laporkan ini dan minta presentasenya!"

"Ba-baik."

Yoru dan Hana berbicara serius dengan suara pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kejadian barusan. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di belakang mereka menguping pembicaraan dan menatap bingung pada Yoru dan Hana.

_Ne_... ada apa ini? kalian menyambunyikan sesuatu yang besar rupanya. Tapi apa tak apa jika si protagonis tak tahu tentang apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Urusannya bisa rumit lho... apa jangan-jangan memang sengaja begitu? Apa jika protagonisnya tahu jalan cerita ini akan berubah?

.

Ditempat lain di suatu ruangan yang cukup –sangat malah- besar dengan banyak layar monitor pengawas, sebagian teman sekelas Tsuna tengah sibuk berkutat dengan layar mereka masing-masing. Satu orang memegang kendali 4 layar monitor yang mengawasi daerah-daerah tertentu dan di tengah ruangan terdapat satu layar yang ukurannya lima kali lipat lebih besar dengan tampilan peta koordinat satelit kota mereka. Disalah satu sisi ruangan terdapat satu lagi layar sebesar layar ditengah. Layar itu juga memperlihatkan kota mereka dari pengawasan satelit.

Bing.

Suara dentingan tunggal berbunyi dan layar besar disisi ruangan itu menampilkan sosok Hana.

"Kurokawa Hana melapor. Apa tempat ini sudah mendapatkan informasi kecelakaan di daerah dekat kami melakukan pencarian pengalihan?" tanya Hana tegas.

"Ya! Kami sudah mendapatkannya. Kemungkinan yang menjadi sebab kecelakaan yang menyebabkan terbakarnya daerah sekitar kecelakaan itu adalah 60% _Subject_, 30% _human_, 10% _machine_. Kami sudah menyelidiki rekaman satelit keadaan kedua transportasi dua jam sebelum mengalami kecelakaan, dan yang menjadi pengaruh terjadinya kecelakaan merupakan hal-hal tidak logis." jawab gadis berambut magenta yang di twinponytail dengan neko mimi dari lembar hasil laporan yang dipegangnya. Ia duduk di kursi merah di sisi lain ruangan menghadap layar besar itu. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin tim ini.

"Sesuai dengan prediksi Yoru-_kun_. Akan saya laporkan, sementara tetap cari keberadaan _Subject_."

"Baik, laksanakan. Terima kasih kerja samanya Hana-_san_."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali Arisa-_san_."

Dengan itu layar besar kembali menampilkan kondisi kota mereka dari kamera pengawas satelit.

"Perhatian!" Arisa berdiri dari kursinya. "Tugas kita selanjutnya menyelidiki kemungkinan posisi _Subject_ setelah terjadi kecelakaan. Tugas aku serahkan untuk tim A" Arisa menunjuk kelompok yang ada di kanan ruangan. "Dan untuk kelompok B fokuskan pada kemungkinan korban-korban _Subject_. Analisis juga jarak kemungkinan _Subject_ mendekati _Object_." Arisa menunjuk ke kelompok yang bekerja di bagian kiri ruangan.

"Baik!" seruan tegas menjawab perintah dari Arisa.

.

"Yoru-_kun_..." Hana memanggil Yoru. Kini keadaannya cukup terkendali karena pemadam kebakaran sudah datang beserta ambulans.

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Sesuai prediksi."

"Begitu... kalau begitu teruskan pekerjaan bagusmu Hana..." Yoru tersenyum simpul, mewakilkan kalimat 'Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.'

"Kalau begitu aku akan ketempat Tsuna dan yang lainnya dulu."

"Baik, aku akan menyusul..."

**-tsuzuku-**

Review Please ?


	2. Teddy Bear

Ara araa... masih masa UTS tapi malah lanjut ne~ saya bukan murid yang patut dicontoh ne~ tapi demi kebahagiaan batin me... me semangat buat nulis! uyey!/abaikan!

**KHRVida Reale18 :** silahkan dilanjutkaaannn~ ^^

Teddy Bear

Siaran-siaran televisi kini telah didominasi oleh berita-berita kecelakaan, dari yang kecil individual hingga kecelakaan besar seperti yang disaksikan oleh Tsuna. Semua sebab kecelakaan itu tidak jelas hingga akhirnya dimanipulasi untuk mendapatkan hasil komersil. Dasar manusia serakah dan ingin menang sendiri. Cih! Mereka selalu mencari keuntungan individu tanpa mengerti jika yang lainnya merasa tersakiti.

"_Ne_... maaf ya Kyoko-_chan_... aku jadi terus merepotkanmu..."

"Eeh? Tapi aku malah senang direpotkan oleh Tsuna-_chan_. Tsuna-_chan_ manis sih... ahahaa..."

"Ng, kau ini..."

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Mereka sedang makan di sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kecelakaan tadi. Mereka sudah berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka ketika akan pulang, dan karena perut Tsuna yang berbunyi nyaring, Kyoko memutuskan untuk makan dulu, mumpung belum terlalu sore.

Selama makan, mereka diam dan menekuni makanan masing-masing.

Duk.

Seseorang menyenggol bagian belakang kursi yang diduduki Tsuna hingga Tsuna hampir terjatuh.

"Eeh, Tsuna... tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm.." Tsuna memngangguk.

Orang yang menyenggol Tsuna tadi hanya berhenti sebentar lalu pergi keluar dari cafe tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Apa-apaan sih orang itu?"

"E-eeh... sepertinya, pernah lihat."

"Hee? Bagaimana kau tahu? Dia saja mengenakan tudung topi dan jaket hitam begitu... mana bi-... jangan-jangan yg kau tabrak waktu itu!"

"Se-sepertinya iyaa..." di akhir kalimat pandangan Tsuna memburam. Tatapannya menjadi kosong kearah pintu yang dilalui orang misterius tadi.

"Tsu- Tsuna-_chan_?" Kyoko mulai panik melihat gelagat temannya itu. "Tsuna-_chan_... Tsunahime? Tsuna!" ia mulai memanggil Tsuna dangan nada sedikit dikeraskan karena tak ada tanggapan dari Tsuna. Ketika ia hendak mengguncangkan tubuh Tsuna agar sadar, Tsuna tiba-tiba berdiri dengan menggenggam sebuah garpu di tangan kanannya. Kyoko mulai ngeri dengan sikap Tsuna.

'Jika tidak dihentikan bisa gawat, tapi harus bagaimana?' pikir Kyoko panik. 'Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan...' Kyoko mengambil ponselnya, sementara Tsuna mulai berjalan keluar dengan pandangan kosong.

'Yoru... ayolah...' Kyoko mencoba menghubungi ketua kelasnya itu. Empat nada tunggu hingga Yoru mengangkat telfonnya.

"_Object_ mulai bereaksi terhadap bahaya!" ucap Kyoko cepat dan panik. Setelahnya ia langsung menutup telpon dan menyimpan ponselnya. Berlari keluar menyusul Tsuna.

"Tsuna... kumohon berhenti...!" seru Kyoko yang tak mendapat balasan berarti dari Tsuna.

.

Suara sinyal seperti sirine berbunyi di ruangan penuh monitor mengawas yang ditempati sebagian besar teman-teman sekelas Tsuna. Layar besar ditengah ruangan menampilkan titik merah yang berkedip cepat dan bergerak lambat-lambat di peta koordinat satelit di koordinat yang cukup dekat dengan titik merah terdapat titik hijau yang berkedip lambat, titik itu juga bergerak lambat mengikuti titik merah. Dan layar besar yang ada disisi ruangan menunjukkan gambar Tsuna dan Kyoko yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Subject terdeteksi!"

"Siaga satu, tim pengalih segera kelokasi _Object_ dan bantu Kyoko di sana! Cari posisi _Subject_! Segera!" Yoru memerintahkan. Sedikit nada panik ada dalam kalimat yang baru ia lontarkan pada teman-teman lainnya.

"_Subject_ bereaksi semakin kuat..."

"Tikat kesadaran _Object_ mulai mendekati 10%..."

"Jarak _Object_ pada _Subject_ semakin dekat..." berbagai laporan lain menyusul laporan sebelumnya.

Hey, apakah _Subject_ itu cincinnya? Dan _Object_nya adalah Tsuna? Lalu tujuan kalian adalah mengembalikan cincin pada Tsuna, iya 'kan? Lalu kenapa kalian mencoba mencegah Tsuna mengambil cincinnya? Juga apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna sekarang?

"Tsu- Tsuna-_chan_... sadarlah... kumohon..." Kyoko merengek-rengek di sebelah Tsuna yang masih berjalan tanpa kesadaran seperti zombie. "Tsuna... oh ayolah..."

Kyoko mulai panik tak bisa menyadarkan Tsuna. Maka ia menggenggam tangan Tsuna yang mencengkeram garpu dari cafe yang mereka hampiri tadi. Dan berhasil. Tsuna berhenti berjalan. Namun ia masih belum sadar.

"Kyoko! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Yamamoto berteriak dari arah belakang mereka. Kyoko menoleh pada Yamamoto. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyoko sudah tersungkur di sisi dalam trotoar.

"Uuh...!"

"Kyoko...!"

Tsuna hanya berdiri angkuh setelah menendang Kyoko. Diam dengan tatapan kosong entah kemana lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya kearah _Subject_ yang tak lain adalah cincinnya.

.

"Kupikir hanya lelucon... ternyata benar masih hidup." ucap seorang bertudung dan misterius yang tampaknya orang yang selalu membuat Tsuna jatuh dan hampir jatuh lagi.

Orang itu berjalan memasuki lorong gelap yang sepi. Sangat sepi. Bau busuk tercium dari genangan air tempat sampah dengan sampah-sampah yang berserakan tak terurus dibiarkan membusuk bersama bangkai-bangkai binatang terbuang.

Tak lama berjalan di sana terlihat Tsuna yang mengikutinya masuk. Garpu masih setia di tangannya. Tatapannya kini bukan kosong lagi. Tapi seperti tak memiliki jiwa yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar hampa.

Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu sampai masuk semakin dalam dan dalam dari lorong yang tak berubah sama sekali, tetap dengan pemandangan dan keadaan yang sama dengan di ujung awal lorong berliku ini. Hingga akhirnya orang misterius itu berhenti dan berbalik. Tapi Tsuna tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Okaeri. Tsunahime." orang itu berkata pelan. Tapi dengan hasil, Tsuna berhenti berjalan. "Mencari ini?" orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang memang milik Tsuna. "Dendam _nii-chan_... ah, bukan... dendammu sebegitu besarnya ya...?" orang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya "Hei, Giotto..." ia melanjutkan.

Tubuh mungil Tsuna menegang. Pandangannya kembali dan membola. Air mata perlahan meleleh menuruni pipi Tsuna.

"Wah, wah... kau benar-benar menjaga adikmu ini ya?" orang itu bicara pada cincinnya.

"_Nii- nii-chan... Nii-chan_?!" Tsuna sudah sadar sepenuhnya. "_Nii-chan_!" Tsuna histeris entah karena apa. Garpunya jatuh. Dia berjongkok memegangi kepalanya. Trauma, eh?

"Hmm, Tsunahime 'kan?" Tsuna berhenti berteriak dan mendongak memandangi orang yang asing baginya memegang cincinnya. Matanya membulat entah karena kaget atau bingung. Entahlah, dia hanya diam beku. "Ingat aku?" sekilas terlihat kilat kecil dari mata orang asing itu.

Tsuna memucat. Pandangannya kabur. "Teddy Bear..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"_Ne_~ masih ingat yaa~" ucap orang itu menggoda. Ia mendekati Tsuna.

"Ka-kau..."

Orang itu sudah berada dihadapan Tsuna. Ia menarik dagu Tsuna agar melihatnya. Mata Tsuna masih berkaca-kaca dengan bentuk bulat sempurna. "Cih, masih sempurna seperti dulu." ia mendecih tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan lalu memunggungi Tsuna. "Bagaimana dia melindungimu sampai seperti itu... dasar tak berguna..." orang itu menggeretakkan giginya.

.

"_Subject_ dan _Object out of area_!" setelah kalimat laporan itu selesai, gambar di layar besar berubah menjadi tanda seru besar dengan background kuning. Sirine masih menyala semakin memekakkan pendengaran.

"A-apa..." Yoru terbelalak tak percaya. Beberapa temannya juga tercengang tak percaya. Beberapa lain masih berusaha mendetaksi keberadaannya melalui satelit.

"Yoru! Arisa! Kalian mendengarku? Kami kehilangan Tsuna!" layar besar di sisi ruangan menampilkan gambar Yamamoto. "Kyoko terluka, sepertinya luka dalam. Beberapa sudah menyebar tapi belum ada kabar. Bagaimana pengamatan dari sana?"

"_Subject_ dan _Object lost. Out of Area_." jawab Yoru lirih.

"Apa!" suara Kyoko. Yamamamoto tertegun tak percaya. Di sisi Yamamoto, Kyoko berdiri dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana bisa heh?! Tsuna-_chan_ dalam bahaya bodoh! Orang misterius itu. Orang yang ditabrak Tsuna-_chan_. Orang itu tadi juga ada. Tsuna-_chan_ mengikutinya! Dia memegang kemungkinan terbesar membawa _Subject_! Bisa saja dia Teddy Bear! Bodoh! Cepat temukan dia-"

Brugh.

Kyoko tumbang karena memaksakan diri.

"Kyoko! Ah, Yoru! Cepat temukan, gunakan operasi Delta kalau perlu. Jika benar itu Teddy Bear, bukan hanya Tsuna yang berada dalam bahaya, kita juga!" Yamamoto menutup sambungannya.

Seisi ruangan itu terdiam, mendengar perintah Yamamoto sepertinya membuat mereka tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Memang apa itu operasi Delta? Apa istimewanya sampai kalian tak bisa berkata apa pun? Siapa itu Teddy Bear? Diakah musuh kalian? Begitu berbahayanya kah?

"Hm, ini semakin rumit saja, iya 'kan Tsunahime?" orang misterius itu sudah memojokkan Tsuna di sisi dinding hitam di lorong itu. Tsuna hanya meringkuk ketakutan. "Saat pertama itu, kupikir hanya bualan. Makannya aku tak menggubrisnya. Tapi saat organisasi tak berguna itu mulai aktif lagi... kurasa benar aku belum membereskan semuanya." Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang separuh tertutupi topi dan tudung jaket.

"_Nii-chan_... hiks..." Tsuna mulai menangis. "Teddy Bear jahat...hiks ..."

"Hn? Begitukah? Senangnya..."

"Teddy Bear... jahat..."

"Uuh... maafkan Teddy Bear ya... _Nii-chan_ Tsunahime jadi tidak pulang..." orang itu menyeringai.

"hiks... hiks..." Tsuna hanya bisa menangis.

Orang misterius itu mengangkat cincinnya. Memperhatikan bagian berwarna perak lalu memperlebar seringaiannya. "Aah... Giotto... dendammu tak akan mempan padaku, kau tahu 'kan? semuanya meleset ke orang-orang yang dekat dengan benda ini. jika kau membalasku sekarang mungkin adik kecilmu ini yang akan kena imbasnya. Kau tahu aku imortal 'kan? Hihii... jangan marah yaa... aku hanya mau bermain sebentar dengannya kok... setelah itu... kau bisa bersamanya ... selamayaa... aku baik 'kan?" orang itu bicara pada bagian cincin Tsuna yang ia mainkan. Dasar gila.

"..._Nii-chan_..."

Brugh.

Tsuna pinsan.

"Hmm... okey, aku akan mulai bermain..." orang itu tersenyum tipis tapi sadis. Dia memakai cincin Tsuna di kelingking, lalu mengangkat tubuh Tsuna dan membawanya pergi ke balik bayangan gelap dalam lorong.

.

Delta.

Sebuah pintu baja dangan panel bertuliskan 'Delta'. Yoru dan Arisa sudah berdiri didepan pintu itu. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur. Mereka menelan air liur mereka sendiri sebelum menekan tombol bercahaya merah yang ada disisi kiri pintu. Setelah tombol ditekan muncul hologram identifikasi. Segalanya terlihat rumit disana. Cek retina. Cek detak jantung. Cek sidik jari. Cek password suara. Hingga tombol yang tadi ditekan berwarna hijau. Hologram hilang. Yoru menekan tombol itu lagi dan pintu baja itu terbuka flip ke kanan. Didalamnya masih ada pintu lagi. Yoru mengeluarkan kunci dan membukanya seperti bembuka pintu biasa.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Ruangan didalamnya gelap. Arisa menekan tombol lampu yang ada disamping pintu. Barulah isi ruangan itu terlihat jelas.

Sebuah ruangan mirip laboratorium dengan dominasi putih biru. Selang-selang dan kabel-kabel bergelantungan dengan pusat sebuah tabung besar di tengah ruangan itu. Beberapa komputer dan alat pengendali di sisi ruangan. Ini seperti laboratorium seorang profesor gila.

"Yoru-_kun_?" Arisa memanggil Yoru dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Ya...?" jawab Yoru ragu.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus menggunakannya? Kita bahkan belum menguji cobanya... uuh... memang tujuannya dibuat untuk ini... tapi..."

"Entahlah..."

Suasana kembali hening. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada tabung ditengah ruangan itu. Yoru mengalihkan pandangan. Mencari sesuatu. Merasa menemukan sesuatu Yoru berjalan kearah tuas merah yang ada di meja pengendali. Agak ragu tapi ia akhirnya menarik tuas itu.

Splash.

Tabung itu berlapis. Dan ketika Yoru menarik tuas, lapisan putih itu terbuka menjadi dua, asap putih sedikit keluar dari sana. Kesimpulan, tabung pendingin. Lapisan putih itu naik dan menampilkan isinya. Tabung bening berisi cairan biru yang merendam sesuatu... ah mungkin bisa disebut seseorang. Sebuah tubuh meringkuk dengan kabel dan selang kecil menempel di tubuhnya.

Sosok tubuh polos seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kekuning agak panjang, kulit putih pucat seperti salju, jika ia berdiri tegak mungkin dia akan sangat tinggi.

"Yoru-_kun_..."

"Pimpinan kelompok ini adalah Yamamoto. Kita harus menjalankan tugas."

"I-iya..."

Yoru akan menekan tombol merah besar yang ada di samping tuas sebelum sebuah alarm seperti sirine itu berbunyi dengan keras seperti yang ada di ruang pengamatan. Yoru tidak jadi menekannya dan memilih menghubungi ruang pengamatan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Ada apa?"

"Aah... Yoru-_kun_ cepat kemari! Beberapa anggota tim pengalih sudah mulai diserang seperti kasus sebelumnya! Orang misterius itu Teddy Bear! Rupanya dia sudah mengawasi kita sejak lama."

"Sial..."

"Yo-Yoru..."

"Arisa, gantikan aku di ruang pengamat. Biar aku sendiri yang mengaktifkan Delta."

"Ba-baik.." Arisa berlari meninggalkan Yoru di ruangan itu menuju ruang pengamat.

Di ruang pengamat, keadaan benar-benar kacau. Titik biru berkedip dibeberapa layar pengamatan.

"Arisa-_san_! Dia bergerak dengan cepat!" seseorang melapor dan titik biru muncul disalah satu layar yang ia amati.

"Sudah dilaporka ke Yamamoto?" Arisa panik.

"Yamamoto dan tim pengawas yang masih selamat sudah diberi tahu. Yamamoto sedang berada di Rumah sakit dengan Kyoko. Dia melaporkan kondisi Kyoko kini kritis karen tendangan Tsuna saat itu mengenai beberapa bagian dalam dan satu tulang rusuk patah."

"Astaga..."

"Dengan ini Delta harus segera diaktifkan!"

.

Eh? Apa yang dimaksud Delta adalah tubuh dalam cairan biru tadi? Tujuan ini? apa tujuan untuk melawan Teddy Bear? Lalu, apa yang terjadi tadi? Diserang? Selamat? Apa mereka mati? Hey, wohoo... apa Tsuna memang sekuat itu? Mohon jelaskan, jangan memperumit keadaan...

"Hihii... kau memang anak pintar..." sesosok teddy bear ungu dengan pita hijau disisi kiri kepalanya berdiri memegang balon warna-warni sambil membagikannya pada beberapa anak kecil yang menghampirinya. "Hati-hati di jalan... jangan sampai pecah yaa... bilang terimakasih sama mama ya... aah... manisnya..." dia terus menyahuti anak-anak di sekelilingnya itu.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan jaket hitam duduk di bangku belakang teddy bear itu dengan pandangan kosong. Rambut cokelatnya sesekali dibelai angin lalu. Ia menggenggam tali balon berwarna ungu yang melayang di atasnya. Pangkal talinya diikat ke sebuah garpu yang dilumuri bercak merah yang masih basah dipangkuannya sebagai pemberat. Darah 'kah?

"Aahh... maaf... aku kehabisan balon... bagaimana kalau kamu kembali besok? Aku akan membawa lebih banyak balon..." beruang itu bicara pada beberapa anak yang belum mendapatkan balon. Terdengar beberapa protes dari anak-anak itu. "Aah... kasihan... bagaimana kalau aku belikan eskrim?" sorakan senang menyambut ide teddy bear itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah gerobak eskrim datang dan diserbu anak-anak polos itu.

Teddy bear itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah membayar eskrimnya dan anak-anak itu bubar. Dia –teddy bear duduk disebelah gadis yang tak lain adalah Tsuna.

"Apa kau juga ingin eskrim?" tawar teddy bear itu. Tsuna menggeleng. "Masih ingin bermain?" tanya teddy bear lagi. Tsuna mendongak lalu tersenyum kosong. "Kalau begitu... ayo main lagii..." teddy bear itu menarik Tsuna berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya yang bebas untuk pergi dari sana dan 'bermain'.

-tsuzuku-

Reviw Review?


	3. Play Scene

dan akhirnya me bisa apdet ^O^)/

**Zilda Eleva Ice : **etto... itu ada ceritanya senpai... jadi mohon ditunggu u/\u)

Play Scene

"Selamat 'bermain'~"

.

"Aah... kau... ja-jangan-jangan... AAARRGGHHH... A-ap-a ya-yang ka-kau la-ku... kan... GYAAAHHHH...!"

Suara teriakan nyaring terdengar dari salah satu jalanan di taman. Hari sudah hampir malam. Daerah ini memang agak sepi. Jadi kemungkinan ada orang lewat yang akan mendengan jeritan pilu itu adalah 1%.

"Ayo 'bermain'..." suara itu keluar dari bibir gadis dengan jaket hitam yang memegang garpu yang diikatkan balon ungu. "Kata Teddy tadi kau mau 'bermain' denganku..." Tsunahime.

Srat.

"UUWWAAAA..."

Garpu itu sukses melukiskan warna merah dengan sayatan kasar dan dalam di wajah orang yang ada dihadapan Tsuna. Seorang gadis dengan kaos kuning dan celana pendek putih. Rambutnya cokelat gelap sepunggung. Raut wajahnya yang terluka ketakutan. Mata yang membelalak, tubuh yang bergetar, dia putus asa.

"Hen-hentikan... Tsuna... ini aku Yui, teman sekelasmu... ja-jangan 'bermain' denganku dulu... a-aku... sedang ada janji..." ucapnya terbata.

"Aah... benarkah..." sesal Tsuna yang masih menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi. Apa ini yang dimaksud berbahaya jika Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya dan berada di alam bawah sadarnya?

"I-iya... benar..."

"Yamamoto baik kok... nanti aku bilang ke Yamamoto deh kalau Yui 'main' dulu sama Tsuna. Jadi... Yui 'main' dulu sama Tsuna ya... lagi pula cincinku dipegang Yui kan? Itu artinya Yui ingin bertemu Tsuna juga untuk mengembalikannya 'kan?"

"Eeh... Tsu- Tsuna... GYAAAAHHHH"

Garpu itu kini melukis warna merah itu lagi, kali ini di lengan yang menghalangi wajah Yui. Empat baret sobekaan itu dalam dan memanjang dari dekat nadi sampai ke siku. Cairan merah mengalir deras dari sana.

"Tsu- Tsuna..." Yui masih tak menegrti apa arti dari mengembalikan. Karena tak merasa memegang benda yang dimaksudkan Tsuna. "Ta-tapi Yui ti-tidak membawa cincin Tsuna..."

"Bohong..." tegas Tsuna. "Kata teddy bear... cincinnya ada di Yui... dan kalau mau mengambilnya Tsuna harus 'bermain' dengan Yui dulu... berarti Yui harus 'main' sama Tsuna dulu... nanti aku bilangin ke Yaamamoto kok..."

"Ta-tapi... Tsu- Tsuna-"

Krak. Jleb.

"KHAAAKKK..."

Garpu itu menusuk leher Yui. Tak puas hanya menusuknya, Tsuna memutarnya dan menusuk-nusuk berulang kali. Yui meronta tapi tak bisa kabur kemana pun karena tulang kering kakki kanannya mungkin sudah patah karena diinjak Tsuna. Berteriak pun akan susah dengan leher yang sekarang berlubang-lubang seperti itu.

Darah Yui muncrat kewajah hampa Tsuna. Bau anyir dan genangan merah mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai cairan bernama darah.

"Kh..." Yui hanya bisa gemetar dan terbaring tak berdaya. Matanya nanar menatap langit. Jangankan bicara. Menoleh saja sudah jadi hal yang luar biasa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Wah, Yui mau 'bermain' dengan Tsuna..."

Krak. Kratak.

"Heenngghhh..."

Tsuna menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di dada Yui. Bunyi gemeretak tadi menunjukkan kalau beberapa tulang rusuk Yui patah. Dengan _innocent_nya Tsuna melonjak-lonjak kegirangan karena Yui mau 'bermain' dengannya. Menyebabkan bunyi gemeretak semakin banyak.

"Khh.. hegghhh... gahh..."

KRAK.

Yang terakhir itu adalah bunyi tulang rusuk Yui yang sudah remuk kini ambrol kedalam. Dan Yui sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Aah... iya 'kan Yui mau 'main' sama Tsuna..." Tsuna beranjak lalu berjongkok di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Yui. Tanpa merasa jijik, Tsuna merobek kaos kuning yang kini jadi merah dengan garpunya. Membukanya dan di baliknya dada Yui nampak remuk tak berbentuk. Darah keluar dari kulit-kulit yang terkelupas karena tulang yang patah mencuat keluar.

Tsuna mencongkeli paksa bagian tulang yang mencuat itu dengan garpu. Menarik lepas hingga bagian dalamnya terlihat. Tsuna membuka dada Yui dengan cara yang tak elit itu dengan wajah datar. Ketika semua rusuk depan berhasil dia lepas, nampaklah organ-organ dalam yang kini sudah tak berbentuk. Remuk. Hancur. Tsuna mengaduk organ-organ itu, mencari sesuatu. Mencabut paksa paru-paru dan merobeknya. Merogoh dan mengeluarkan organ lain seperti usus, lambung, ginjal, rahim dan yang lain. Tidak ada apapun yang menarik. Akhirnya Tsuna menarik organ yang tersisa dari rongga merah yang sudah lengang karena isinya sudah dikeluarkan.

Beberapa saat ia memperhatikan benda merah yang biasanya memompakan cairan yang kini melumuri tangannya itu di tubuh tak bernyawa dengan dada menganga di hadapannya itu. Jantung. Setelah cukup puas memperhatikan, ia meremas jantung itu hingga mengeluarkan darah yang sudah seperti jus itu hingga tak berbentuk, ia tusukkan garpu dan merobek-robeknya.

Tring.

Sesuatu dijatuhkan dari atas ke jantung yang robek-robek itu. Benda berkilauan yang awalnya berwarna emas dan perak, kini menjadi merah. Cincin Tsuna.

"Ketemu... aah... terima kasih ya Yui..." Tsuna mengambil cincinnya dan melempar jantung Yui sembarangan. Ketika hendak memakainya, teddy bear yang tadi bersamanya menyenggol Tsuna dari samping. Cincinnya lepas dari tangan Tsuna dan ditangkap teddy ber itu. Tapi...

"Aah... maaf Tsunahime... aku tidak sengaja... hilang lagi deh..." teddy bear itu berbohong.

"Aah... harus mencari lagi..."

"Ini sudah malam sekali... mau mencari? Atau aku bisa meminta temanmu untuk mencarikannya... pasti mereka mau... kau belum makan juga 'kan... sebaiknya istirahat dulu..."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa... teman-teman Tsunahime 'kan baik semua..." teddy bear itu menarik lengan Tsuna. Membawa Tsuna pergi dari sana.

"Aah... iya... teman-teman Tsuna baik... aah... tunggu... balonnya..."

"Akan aku ambilkan..." teddy bear itu berhenti menarik Tsuna dan kembali ketempat tadi. Teddy bear itu berjongkok mengambil garpu penuh darah yang diikatkan ke balonnya. Sebelum pergi, dari balik topeng teddy bear itu orang misterius menyeringai puas. "Ini dia balonnya..." teddy bear itu kembali menghampiri Tsuna. Dan membawanya pergi.

Ting.

Titik biru muncul lagi disalah satu layar pengawas di ruang tempat teman-teman Tsuna biasa mengawasi Tsuna.

.

"Haahh... ternyata lebih rumit..." keluh Yoru yang sedang memproses pemrogaman Delta di depan sebuah komputer yang ada di laboratorium Delta. Ia mulai mengetik lagi, kantung mata tercetak di balik kaca matanya.

"Yoru-_kun_?" Arisa masuk kedalam ruang Delta.

"Aah... Arisa..."

"Ini sudah pagi..."

"Tak apa... sebentar lagi..."

Knock.

Sebuah Note keluar dengan tanda centang hijau dan tulisan completed.

"Aah... selesai..." Arisa terkagum-kagum.

"Sekarang install..." Yoru memulai installasi yang berlangsung cepat. Setelah selesai, tabung berisi tubuh itu bercahaya. Air di dalam tabung itu surut menyisakan tubuh laki-laki yang polos itu. Kabel-kabel dan selang terputus dari slot yang ada di tubuh laki-laki itu. Dengan sendirinya slot-slot dalam tubuh itu tertutup dan membuat tubuh itu menjadi mulus sempurna.

"Delta."

[_Booting system... Delta activated... Start operational_] suara pengaktifan terdengar dari Delta. Perlahan tubuh yang tak lain adalah robot itu membuka matanya. Matanya sewarna langit. Lembut namun tajam dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia mulai bergerak.

"Selamat datang di dunia... Delta." Delta yang sudah berdiri sempurna menoleh pada Yoru yang menjadi orang pertama di kehidupannya.

Oh, ya... apa aku lupa cerita kalau Delta itu 'polos'? uum, sepertinya aku sudah cerita.

"Hmp..." Arisa berbalik dengan muka merah.

"Oh ya... aku lupa menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Pakai saja jas labku dulu..." Yoru menyampirkan jas laboratoriun putihnya kepundak Delta.

[_System respons processing_...] Delta berbicara dengan suara robotik.

"Uum, terima kasih..." Delta tersenyum simpul. Kali ini Delta berbicara dengan sistem suara manusia.

"Sekarang mari ke kamarmu..."

"Baik..."

Mereka bertiga beriringan pergi dengan Arisa yang berjalan paling belakang.

.

"Teddy Bear... aku ingin menemukan cincinku..." Tsuna masih manampilkan wajah hampanya.

"Wah-wah... kau baru bangun tidur Tsunahime... kau harus mandi lalu sarapan..." seorang berpakaian serba putih yang duduk di tepian jendela yang menjorok kedepan menjawab kalimat permintaan Tsuna.

"Baik..."

Tsuna kini berada di apartemennya sendiri. Masih berantakan. Ditambah pakaian kemarin yang berserakan penuh darah juga balon yang diikat di garpu yang terlapisi darah kering di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tsuna beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil satu setel pakaian lalu ke kamar mandi. Orang misterius itu hanya memperhatikan Tsuna dari tempatnya. Bukankah dia musuh? Kenapa dia tidak menyiksa Tsuna saja? Apa 'kasus' dulu juga seperti ini? jika memang teddy bear yang dimaksud itu orang misterius ini, dan kata 'membereskan' berarti membunuh, seharusnya dia membunuh Tsuna 'kan? Apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya? Mempergunakan Tsuna untuk membantai teman-temannya? Ah, iya... sebenarnya siapa teman-teman Tsuna itu? Kenapa mereka tahu banyak? Apa mereka organisasi khusus?

"Sebaiknya kusiapkan sarapan..." orang misterius itu tersenyum. Lembut. Aah... benarkah? Bukannya dia lebih sering menyeringai? Dengan kejam?

"Teddy bear... Tsuna lapar..." ucap Tsuna setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

"Kemarilah... aku sudah membuatkanmu roti panggang dan telur dadar... kau mau selai atau mentega atau itu saja cukup?" tawar orang misterius itu ramah (eh?).

"Ada selai strawberry?" tanyanya polos.

"Uum, iya... ada... Tsunahime masih suka strawberry ya...?" orang misterius itu menyerahkan botol selainya pada Tsuna.

"Mereka merah... cantik..." jawab Tsuna _innocent_ sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry ke roti panggangnya dengan pisau makan.

"Oh ya... kudengar cincinmu sudah ditemukan Kai." Orang itu ikut duduk dan mengoles mentega pada sarapannya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya, ingin tahu.

"Iya... Kai mau bermain dengan Tsunahime nanti setelah Tsunahime sarapan..." ia menggigit sisi rotinya.

"Baik..." Tsuna juga mulai sarapan dengan tenang.

Di sela-sela sarapan yang tenang itu, orang misterius yang disebut teddy bear, yang entah karena dia menjadi teddy bear yang membagikan balon atau hal lain, menyempatkan dirinya melirik dan memperhatikan Tsuna. Dia tersenyum lagi. Lembut.

**-tsuzuku-**

mind to review?


	4. Delta Launch

ini yang keempaaaatttt! *lempar grnat *DUUUAAARRRR! /woy!

buat **Machiyachachaaannn~~ **eh, maap** Machiyaka-san, **nih *lempar naskah* silahkan di baca kelanjutannya ^^ dan maap, listriknya lagi mati jadi Sound Effect blom bisa lebih kenceng dari 'BRAAAKKKK!' *plak dan percakapaaannnn... kurasa me gunakan bahasa psikopat sama anak umur nemtaun. tehee~

.

Delta Launch

"Kai-_kun_... ayo 'main'..."

"Eeh? E- Tsu-Tsunahime... sejak kapan kau... ke-kenapa tak terdeteksi... aah... tunggu.. mata itu... Hime... aku..." seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan bola mata emas tampak bingung dengan kehadiran Tsuna di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Jika di organisasi yang semuanya teman sekelas Tsuna, biasanya keberadaan Tsuna terdeteksi dan dilaporkan ke semua teman-teman. Tapi kehadiran Tsuna kali ini tak terduga.

"Kata teddy bear, Kai-_kun_ mau 'bermain' dengan Tsuna... kalau 'main' dengan Tsuna, Kai-_kun_ mau mengembalikan cincin Tsuna..."

"Cincin Hime...?"

"Iya... ayo 'main'..."

Keadaan tak menguntungkan bagi Kai, karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di dekat hutan di pinggir kota. Kai baru kembali dari kuil yang ada di dekat sana. Dan tiba-tiba bertemu Tsuna yang dalam keadaan tak baik. Oh, akan aku ucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu Kai.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Apa ada janji dengan Yamamoto juga...?"

Karena tak ada pilihan menghindar lain Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Aah... Banyak sekali yang membuat janji dengan Yamamoto atau Yoru..." ucap Tsuna dengan nada kecewa "...tapi mereka berdua 'kan baik... iya 'kan?"

"I-iya..."

"Kalau begitu, jika Kai-_kun_ 'bermain' dengan Tsuna sebentar mereka pasti tak akan marah, iya 'kan? Nanti Tsuna yang bilang ke Yamamoto deh... sekarang Kai-_kun_ 'main' dulu dengan Tsuna ya... ya... ya... _onegai_..."

Glup.

Kai menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

Stab.

Tsuna melempar pisau makan yang dipakainya tadi pagi tepat di tengah perut Kai, bahkan masih ada selai yang menempel disana.

"AAKkhh..." Kai mengerang memegangi perutnya.

"Uum, Kai-_kun_ mau 'bermain' dangan Tsuna..." Tsuna menghampiri Kai.

Kai mundur, mencoba kabur tapi luka di perutnya memperlambatnya. Tsuna kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Tsuna menggenggam pisau makan itu lalu mencabutnya paksa. Rasa nyeri disertai darah yang mengucur membuat Kai tumbang. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya. Pisau makan itu tak setajam pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong bahan mentah, jadi lukanya tak terlalu dalam, tapi pisaunya menancap lebih kuat.

"Kai-_kun_... ayo 'main' yang lebih seru..." pinta Tsuna.

Kai terbelalak, dia kaget, dia takut, tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Jika menghindari serangan yang pertama tadi mungkin sekarang ia bisa meringkus Tsuna. Tapi sayangnya takdir tak mengizinkannya melakukan itu. Ia terpaksa harus ikut 'main' dengan Tsuna.

Jleb. Crat.

"GRAAA..."

Tsuna nenusuk mata kiri Kai dengan pisau makan dan langsung menariknya lagi, bukan hanya pisau yang tercabut, bola mata putih dengan iris emas itu juga ikut tercabut. Darah segar mengucur dari rongga mata kiri Kai.

"Warnanya emas... _Nii-chan_ dulu selalu menyebut Tsuna seperti emas... aku suka... boleh aku simpan satu?" Tsuna kegirangan sendiri mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang dia suka. Tsuna mencabut bola mata itu dari pisaunya, membersihkan beberapa daging yang menempel di mata itu. Setelah cukup bersih Tsuna menjilat darah yang menempel di bola mata itu.

"Cantik... terima kasih ya Kai-_kun_..." Tsuna tersenyum kekanak-kanakan lalu menyimpan bola mata itu di tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Uukkhh..." Kai menutup rongga mata kirinya dengan satu tangan. Mencoba fokus melihat dengan mata kanan. Niatnya mau menghindari serangan Tsuna berikutnya tapi naas, Tsuna sudah menjulang di sampingnya, mendongak untuk mencari keberadaan pisau yang dibawa Tsuna, tapi silau karena Tsuna membelakangin cahaya matahari pagi.

Srat. Klak.

"GYAAAAHHH...!" Tsuna menorehkan luka kasar memanjang dari pundak kedada dan berakhir di pinggang Kai. Tak lebih karena pisaunya tertahan ikat pinggang Kai. Posisi Tsuna kini ikut berjongkok. Kemeja biru muda Kai robek dan berubah warna karena rembesan darah.

Bruk.

Kai ambruk telungkup. Kesadarnnya menipis tapi tak segera hilang. Satu-satunya harapan hidupnya jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, tapi itu tak mungkin. Harapan lainnya adalah semoga Tsuna mempercepat 'permainan'nya agar tak lebih lama tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Krak.

"Hmpphh..."

"Aah, Kai-_kun_..." Tsuna menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di punggung Kai. "Kali ini disembunyikan dimana?"

Jleb.

"Khaakkh..." Kai memuntahkan darah.

Tsuna menancapkan pisaunya di tengah punggung Kai. Mencabutnya. Menancapkannya lagi. Terus seperti itu tapi lambat dan satu-satu dan terkesan ditata letaknya. Darah mengucur, terciprat, dan merembes di kemeja Kai yang sudah terkoyak juga di pakaian Tsuna.

"Hengghh... Aakkhh... Aaahh... Ghaahh..." Kai terus mengerang kesakitan tapi tak kuat jika berteriak. Dia juga memuntahkan darah sesekali.

"Aah... ini tidak terlalu seru... apa Kai-_kun_ punya saran?"

"Hengh... Potong.. saja kepala-kuh... Khh.. dan... be-bermain dengan.. khaakk... seb- hagai bolaahh... jaangan... siksa aku... seperti iin-nih..." ucap kai susah payah. Dia ingin segera berhenti merasakan siksaan Tsuna. Segera. Walau dengan ide bodohnya.

"Ide bagus! Kai-_kun_ pintar!" seru Tsuna.

Jleb. Krak. Crat.

Tsuna menancapkan pisau keleher Kai, menggoroknya hingga mencipratkan darah kewajahnya, untungnya ia memakai dress merah maroon jadi tak nampak ada darah terciprat kesana. Karena tak kunjung lepas Tsuna berdiri lalu dengan ancang-ancang dia menendang kepala Kai hingga lepas dari badannya yang hanya membalik.

"Yay! Ayo main lagi Kai-_kun_..." Tsuna menjatuhkan pisaunya dan berlari mengejar kepala Kai yang menggelinding. Jika kau perhatikan dari jauh, mungkin kau akan mengira kalau Tsuna yang berproporsi mungil ini adalah anak kecil yang bermain bola biasa. Menendangnya kemana dia mau, mengejarnya dan menendangnya lagi.

Tsuna berhenti bermain dengan 'bola'nya ketika sosok teddy bear ungu menghampirinya dengan banyak balon ditangannya.

"Teddy bear... ayo ikut main..." ajak Tsuna riang, walau masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tsunahime... nanti anak-anak lain marah kalau aku tidak membagikan balon. Aku 'kan sudah janji mau membagikan lebih banyak balon hari ini..."

"Aah, iya benar..."

"Apa menemukannya?"

"Tidak... sepertinya Kai-_kun_ tidak membawa cincinnya, mungkin di rumahnya... atau dititipkan Yamamoto... dari kemarin yang aku ajak bermain membuat janji dengan Yamamoto atau Yoru sih..." ujar Tsuna tanpa beban sambil menghampiri teddy bear ungu. Ia berhenti sebentar mengambil pisau makannya dan berdiri di depan teddy bear ungu itu.

"Kau mau balon lagi?" tanya teddy bear iitu sambil membersihkan wajah Tsuna yang bebercak darah dengan sapu tangan.

Tsuna tersenyum kosong.

"Ini..." teddy bear itu mengambil satu balon berwarna merah untuk Tsuna. Tsuna mengambilnya dan mengikat talinya di pisau makan yang berlumur darah Kai. "Nanti mau main lagi dengan temanmu?"

Tsuna mendongak. "Ya!" ia berseru dan tersenyum.

"Setelah makan siang ya..."

"Baik..."

Tsuna menggandeng tangan teddy bear itu dan berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Kai yang sudah tak berwujud dan sangat mengenaskan.

"Teddy bear..." Tsuna menarik kostum teddy bear ungu yang sedang membagikan balon pada anak-anak di taman itu menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya seperti bertanya.

"Apa aku akan berangkat sekolah besok?" tanya Tsuna.

Ini hari minggu.

Teddy bear itu berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Baik..." Tsuna melepas genggamannya pada kostum teddy bear itu dan berjalan menuju bangku di belakang teddy bear itu membagikan balon. Sebelum duduk ia berdiri diam. Berpikir... Berbalik kearah teddy bear yang masih memperhatikannya. "Aku mau main..."

"..." beberapa saat teddy bear itu diam lalu mengangguk pada Tsuna.

"Aku akan kembali saat matahari terbenam..." Tsuna tersenyum hampa dan mengambil balon merah beserta pisau makannya. "... Teddy bear..." panggilnya lagi. "Apa _nii-chan_ akan marah?" tanyanya dengan nada berharap namun ekspresinya kosong. Pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan si teddy bear. "Baiklah..." dengan itu Tsuna pergi.

.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Yoru menghubungi Yamamoto dari layar besar di sisi ruang pengamatan. Teman-teman yang masih selamat juga ikut memperhatikan.

"Untuk sementara, teman-teman yang lain dibiarkan mengungsi di markas. Kyoko masih dalam perawatan. Apakah Delta sudah aktif?" Yamamoto menjawab dari ruang rumah sakit tempat Kyoko dirawat.

"Dia sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang." jawab Yoru.

"Bagaimana dengan pergerakan Tsuna?"

"Akhir-akhir ini sulit terdeteksi. Namun pergerakannya agak melambat dari yang pertama dulu. Dan sepertinya dari pada mencari _Object_. Pergerakan Tsuna lebih banyak ke 'bermain', karena targetnya bukan banyak dari organisasi melainkan orang di luar organisasi."

"Begitu... segera luncurkan Delta. Dalam dua kali dua puluh empat jam dia harus segera menemukan Tsuna. Jika _Subject_ benar ada di tangan teddy bear, mungkin _Object_ juga ada dekat dengannya."

"A-apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru... kita belum pernah menguji coba Delta."

"Tak apa, karena jika tak segera, mungkin akan lebih banyak korban yang jatuh karena 'bermain' dengan Tsuna."

"Ba-baik..."

Setelah itu layar menjadi gelap lalu menampilkan peta satelit kota. Suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Yo-Yoru-_kun_..."

"Ini perintah... ayo..."

Yoru pergi meninggalkan ruang pengamatan. Kepergiannya diikuti pandangan khawatir dan juga ragu dari teman-teman yang ada di ruang pengamatan. Arisa mengikuti Yoru keluar dari ruangan menuju kamar Delta.

Sampai di kamar Delta Yoru masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Di dalam Delta sedang duduk diam di atas tempat tidur. Saat Yoru dan Arisa masuk dia menoleh dan tersenyum layaknya manusia.

"Halo Yoru-_kun_, Arisa-_chan_..." Delta menyapa Yoru dan Arisa.

"Ha-halo... Delta."

"Kami membawa misi pertamamu." ucap Yoru tanpa basa-basi begitu sampai di hadapan Delta.

"Begitukah?" Delta masih memasang senyumannya.

"Ya. Mari... ikuti kami." pinta Yoru dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar Delta. Arisa mengikuti dan Delta beranjak dari duduknya mengikuti Yoru.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung yang sepertinya berada di tengah hutan. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk keluar dari kawasan itu. Di luar gedung Hana sudah menunggu di samping sebuah mobil hitam. Mereka menghampiri Hana.

"Sementara aku dan Hana akan melanjutkan pencarian di luar. Arisa, kau lanjutkan pelacakan melalui satelit, laporkan jika menemukan petunjuk. Aku akan mengirim laporan jika ada sesuatu. Delta akan ikut kami. Kode namemu di area misi adalah... Giotto..."

**-tsuzuku-**

mind to Review?


End file.
